North Frequesuan Navy
The North Frequesuan Navy is the maritime arm of the NFT military. It is unique in that it is the only branch of the armed forces to which a non-NFT member state (the Tanstaafl Raj) materially contributes. The involvement of the Raj is the result of its participation in the Combined North Frequesuan Navy which existed before the Treaty of Incorporation was signed by Coilerburg and San Dorado. The NFN consists of a full range of vessels, from patrol boats to guided missile frigates, and includes two aircraft carriers and five strategic nuclear submarines. In wartime, its strength is further augmented by ships of the North Frequesuan Coast Guard. The North Frequesuan Navy today As of 2016, the North Frequesuan Navy is the largest naval employer in Frequesue. The chief of the naval staff is Admiral Amita Ramanujan, of the Tanstaafl Raj. Branches The Navy is organised in four branches: *Naval Action Force, the surface fleet *Submarine Forces, the strategic nuclear deterrent fleet *Naval Aviation, ground and sea-based planes and helicopters *Naval Infantry (ground forces used to secure naval installations) and Marine Corps (amphibious assault and other special operations) Prefix The North Frequesuan Navy does not use prefixes for its ships. Foreign commentators sometimes use the prefixes "NFS" (for "North Frequesuan Ship"); these are not official, however. Formations The NFN operates four types of standard formations for operations at sea called Navy Groups. Within a Navy Group operational authority is exercised by the Group Commander, usually either the senior captain (for smaller formations) or an admiral. Navy Groups typically take their name from their Group Commander, eg. Surface Group Dufour, Supply Group Singh, Amphibious Group Richards, etc. Aeronaval Group The navy operates two semi-permanent carrier (aeronaval) groups, centered around respectively the light carrier Pride and Profit and the fleet carrier Monkeylord. Each group has a number of escorts and support ships attached. :Light Aeronaval Group :*Pride and Profit light carrier :*One Destroyer :*Two Frigates :*Two Submarines (SSK) The light aeronaval group is geared toward low-intensity conflicts and 'show of the flag' operations around Velaria and Frequesue and in the Pacific. :Fleet Aeronaval Group :*Monkeylord fleet carrier :*One Missile Cruiser :*Two Destroyers :*Four Frigates :*One Submarine (SSN) The fleet aeronaval group is designed to be able to executive contingency operations requiring heavy fire- and airpower. It operates primarily around the home waters near Frequesue. Ampbibious Group Each of the NFN's two amphibious groups are configured to deliver two marine brigades plus their equipment to the shore. Currently only one such group is fully operational. As of early 2018 the second is awaiting the completion of sea trials by the second Millennium type amphibious assault carrier. :Amphibious Group :*One Amphibious Assault Carrier :*One Landing Platform Dock :*One Flexible Support Ship Fleet Command can further attach a number of vessels to amphibious groups as organic support and escort ships. Submarine Squadron Submarine squadrons are organizational rather than operational units. They consist of a hunter pack of four conventional diesel-electric submarines (SSK) and a single nuclear hunter-killer submarine (SSN). These ships do not necessarily operate together; rather, they are all assigned to a single 'patrol box' and will most of the time operate within that box with virtual independence. In case of joint operations however command of the squadron always devolves to the captain of the nuclear submarine. :Submarine Squadron :* One Submarine (SSN) :* Four Submarines (SSK) Underway Replenishment Squadron Like submarine squadrons, underway replenishment squadrons are mostly organizational units assigned to resupply navy vessels within a certain area. URS' are frequently split up and subordinated in support of aeronaval or other navy groups. :Underway Replenishment Squadron :*Two Fast Combat Support Ships (AOE) :*One Dry Cargo Ship (AKE) :*One Auxiliary Oiler Replenishment Ship (AOR) Bases As of 2017, the NFN naval bases in use are: *Port Regal, home of the Monkeylord and of a large part of the surface fleet *La Palma, home to about half of the nuclear deterrent fleet *Valley Forge, a regional presence base and home to several patrol boats *Travancore, home to several patrol frigates and the legacy gun cruisers Varuna and Vayu *Fallston, home to the majority of the conventional submarine force and half the nuclear deterrent fleet, as well as the CATO fleet base Coil Cove *Rotherburgh, home to three Formidable type frigates *Shipborough is home to a command destroyer and two Seahorse-class ASW frigates *Paradise Island, a regional presence base, hosts several patrol boats and the helicopter cruiser Silver Dollar Navy Ground Forces The navy ground forces are divided into two groups: naval infantry, who protect naval bases and serve on capital ships, and marines, who are trained for amphibious assault operations. Naval Infantry Naval Infantry are units specialised in the protection and defense of key sites of the navy on land. They consist of about 1,800 men. They protect sensitive installations and provide protection and security aboard capital ships such as aircraft carriers. Marines The North Frequesuan Marines are dedicated to service overseas. They are a full-spectrum amphibious light infantry force with its own paratroopers, light cavalry, helicopters and artillery. The marines are capable of deploying at short notice in support of military and diplomatic objectives overseas and are optimised for operational situations requiring highly manoeuvreable forces. Three of the five marine corps brigades are provided by the Tanstaafl Raj. * Marine Commandos are an elite special operations unit of the North Frequesuan Navy. They form a special/covert operations and counter-terrorism unit specializing in sea-to-land warfare. Marine Commandos are recruited primarily from elite Gorkha regiments of the Raj. Order Of Battle Aircraft Carriers Monkeylord class fleet carrier *Monkeylord Pride and Profit class light carrier *Pride and Profit Projection and Command Vessels Millennium class amphibious assault carrier *Adventure *Farbanti's Fortune Mysore class amphibious transport dock *Mysore *Trivandrum Mount Kingdom class command & ELINT ship *Mount Kingdom *Black Ridge Cruisers Lady Fortune class nuclear missile cruiser *Lady Fortune *Lady Liberty *Lady Justice *Lady Freedom Silver Dollar class helicopter cruiser *Silver Dollar Destroyers Standard class destroyer *Compass Rose *Siegfried Schrom *Appleby’s Redress *Prince Siddhartha *Queen Asphixia’s Revenge *Charming Susan Ranger class air warfare destroyer *Ranger construction *Jolly Rover construction *Good Fortune planned *Peace of Ryswick planned *Grace O'Malley planned *Cacafuego planned *Golden Hind planned Calico Jack class destroyer *Calico Jack construction *Mary Read planned *Anne Bonny planned Frigates Crimson Dubloon class air defense frigate *Crimson Dubloon *Black Pearl *Edward Teach *Pale Corsair *John Silver *Knife of Mahrata Formidable class light multipurpose frigate *Red Moon *Jack Sparrow *Neptune’s Daughter Seahorse class anti-submarine warfare frigate *Seahorse *Mermaid *Serpentine *Undine variant *Saltsnake variant William Dampier class flexible support ship *William Dampier *Bartholomew Roberts *Kanhoji Angre *Edward Collier Submarines Swarm class SSK *Lady Ching *Black Bart *Long Ben *Desmarais *Swarm *Infiltrator *Whisperer *Stalker *Rogue *Assassin *Herd *Flock *Crowd *Company *Aurelia Vigilant C class SSGN *Rotherburgh *Rochester *Madame Terror *Tigerfish *Tengo Barracuda class SSN *Ruby *Sapphire *Amethyst *Topaz *Emerald *Aquamarine Auxiliaries Waverunner class AOE *Waverunner *Waterwitch *Western Isles *Wolverhampton *Windmaiden *Westenburg Ration class AKE *Ration *Dole *Mite Protector class AOR *Protector *Sentinel *Guardian Training Ships Cantrellbury class 6" gun cruiser *Varuna *Vayu Category:NFT Armed Forces Category:Military Forces Category:North Frequesuan Trust